Libary Ghost
by RayElaineFan
Summary: There is trouble at the library and the guys must stop the ghost. Warning: some swearing and fondling may occur. Enjoy! and No flames please. If you don't like this story, then don't read it and don't leave any rude or immature comments.


Title: Library Ghost

Rating: Pg-13

Disclaimer: I don't own the Real Ghostbusters or Elaine Furman. I only own CJ and Jules Stantz, my characters.

Beta: Susie Owens

Author: Shafarah White

It was a nice day as the guys pulled in front of Carr's Computer Store. The guys had gotten a call from Mr. Edwards saying that he saw two ghosts. They were causing trouble in the place, throwing computer parts and other stuff as well. He came out looking very scared. "Help! I have two ghosts in my store. They're scaring off my costumers, throwing parts at everyone and generally just being a nuisance. Please get them out of there!"

Winston reassured the man, "Don't worry, we'll have this under control." as the others went into the store.

Once they were inside, the guys started looking for the troublesome ghosts. They had done this for a while, when suddenly the P.K.E. meter started beeping wildly.

"Do you have anything, Big Guy?" Winston asked.

Egon nodded, "Hmm, these ghosts are around a class-7."

Then suddenly, they heard a loud noise down in the next room.

"Alright guys, let's kick some ghostly ass!" Peter yelled, as he loaded up his proton gun.

Ray smiled, "Wow, this is going to be great!" he said as they all started down the aisle to find and trap the ghosts. It had taken a long time to catch them since the ghosts wanted to play around. They threw things at the guys and stuck out their tongues.

Finally, the ghosts were cornered as they were getting tired. Egon yelled, "Throw out the trap, I think they are getting very tired!"

Ray had the trap all ready out and stepped on the petal to open it up. The trap pulled them in. The ghosts were hissing and snarling while being sucked into it. Then finally, they were inside and the guys came out of the store.

Mr. Edwards came over to them and asked, "Are they gone? I certainly do not want to see them ever again!"

Ray smiled at him, "You'll never have to see them anymore, and I assure you." He held up the trap.

They were paid for their services and left. After that, they headed back to the firehouse for a little break, since it was a long morning and it was early into the afternoon, so they might get another call. They were in the living room just relaxing and eating some lunch. As always, Slimer was trying to get something from Peter.

"This is mine, Slimer. So get lost!"

Ray scolded, "Peter!" Then he threw some scraps for Slimer who happily caught them.

"Thanks, Ray." Slimer bubbled.

They continued to relax for a little while, until Janine came in saying, "Hey guys, you have another call, It's from Elaine. She says there's a male ghost hanging around at the library and it's harassing people. It's trying to get her as well. She wants you to hurry."

"What's going on Raymond?" Egon asked, as he came up from the basement.

Ray answered, "We got trouble at the library, guys. Elaine called and said that there was a male ghost causing trouble and harassing the women in the library. So let's go, no one harasses my wife!"

As the guys headed back into Ecto, Janine called out, "Be careful, guys!"

Winston called back, "We will, Janine!" as they pulled out.

A little while later, the Ghostbusters pulled out in front of the public library, everyone was standing outside. The librarians made sure that everyone had gotten out.

Elaine came rushing into her husband's arms. "I'm so glad that you came."

Ray held her tightly, "Why wouldn't we come? It's our job."

"Oh Ray, it's so crazy in there! The ghost is throwing books, screaming and harassing women. He also tried to fondle some of us. So please get that thing out of there!" Elaine pleaded.

"Don't worry Elaine, we'll get him."

Ray continued to hold her, "Like I said before, it's going to be okay, sweetie. Now tell us where did you last saw the ghost?"

"It's on the first floor making a mess. He was also seen on the next floor. Please Ray, you and the guys be very careful." Elaine said softly, as she looked deeply into his eyes and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

Ray smiled as Peter shook his head and yelled, "Come on, let's bag this ghost!"

The guys went into the library. Once inside, they headed for the main part. They had their proton guns out and ready searching for the ghost. This was taking a very long time. This ghost was a clown and he was causing a lot of trouble. He was throwing books at the wall and knocking over chairs.

"Did something come on the P.K.E. meter yet?" Ray asked.

The guys were ready with their weapons and headed into the children's room. As they entered, they heard a loud noise as books and chairs were being thrown right at them. The P.K.E meter was beeping loudly and the point was going up.

"Gentlemen." Egon said, "This ghost is registering as a class-nine."

"A class nine?" Winston asked, "That's really dangerous."

Suddenly the ghost appeared. He was holding a book in his ghostly hands, he hurled it at the guys; hitting Ray on the head that caused him to say, "Damn it!"

Which caused the guys to stare at him, "Raymond Francis Stantz, after we get this ghost; I'm going to wash your mouth out with some soap!" Peter said, he was very shocked that Ray would swear.

Ray ignored him, "There he is guys, let's get him!" he yelled.

The guys had started chasing the ghost. He hissed and slimed them all with sticky gooey slime. Then he stuck out his tongue. He started yelling obscenities, while giving them the finger. "Ha, Ha, you can't get me!" He bragged, as he floated up the next floor.

"Boy, someone needs to teach him some matters." Ray said.

"Do you want to do it?" Winston asked.

"No. I think I'll stick to teaching Slimer." Ray answered, as the guys headed for the elevators.

Peter asked, "Man, don't this ghost ever give up?"

"I'm afraid not, Peter, he's a little tough to catch. Remember, he is a class-nine so this could take a long time." Egon replied, as they reached the second floor of the library. They now had to look for the ghost to see where he disappears this time.

They split up in different directions. Ray decided to return to the children's area just in case the ghost had came back. While he was searching, he slipped on a toy and almost fell. He picked up the toy and laid it on the table, then continued to search. Suddenly, the ghost appeared again. This time, his ghostly hands were yanking Ray's hair and his mustache.

"Ouch! Let go!"

Then the ghost had stuck out his tongue again and floated away while Ray was following him. Ray met the others back on the first floor catching his breath. "Guys, this ghost won't just give up."

"Now where is he?" Winston asked.

Then suddenly, there was loud screaming coming outside as the guys ran back out. The ghost had started to bother the people again and this time, he had a hostage with him; it was Elaine. The ghost had her arm twisted behind her back while Elaine cried out in pain.

"Ray, help!"

Ray was seething in anger, Winston held him back saying, "Easy, Ray."

"Let go of my wife, you bastard!" he yelled. But the ghost hissed, letting go of her arm. Then he started fondling her breasts that caused Elaine to scream. The ghost suddenly let her go as Egon who had come behind him, while Peter had gotten out the trap blasted him.

Elaine pulled loose from the ghost, which was a good thing; she could've been burnt. The ghost screamed and snarled while he was being sucked into the trap.

Ray caught her in his arms before she landed on the ground and asked, "Are you okay, Elaine? Here, let me check to make sure that you were not burned."

She nodded, "Yes. Thanks to my loving hero. I'm fine, not a scratch." Elaine then placed her arms around Ray and gave him a huge kiss that made him start blushing profusely.

The others came up quietly towards them with the trap. "Hey, we got the ghost trapped, I just hope we won't have to see this ugly mug for a long time!" Winston said.

Ray nodded, "Good! That will teach him not to harass my wife or any woman!" he replied, with a little anger to his voice while still holding on to Elaine.

The librarians thanked them for their services and paid them. Elaine decided to take two days off. Later at the firehouse, the guys were just relaxing after a long day of calls; Ray was putting the ghost away in the containment unit and showing CJ and Jules how it was done. They were looking very curious.

"Now, after the light is green, that means its clean." he explained, after he had finished emptying the trap.

"Aw, cool." CJ said.

"Yeah, Daddy. That was neat." Jules replied.

"Hey, we're getting ready to go home it has been a tiring day, So good night, guys!" He called out, as the Stantz family was leaving the firehouse.

"Good night, Tex. Oh Elaine, make sure you wash his mouth out with some soap as he was swearing today!" Peter called back, as they all said good night.

Elaine smiled. "Oh, I will." She kidded while Ray looked a little shocked. She laughed, as she ruffled her husband's hair and kissed his cheek. After that, the family got in the car and drove home.


End file.
